


Gear

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, big gay also, this some graphic stuff haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since he was thrown into the third district as a young lad, the only worry on his mind was whether he would survive the night. But once he pressed that button...
Relationships: Brigham/Eskender, Evergrey/Luciano, Gwendolyn/Sunbeam, Lucifer/Gramarye, Red/Bell, Scorpio/Snake, Veilchen/Blume





	Gear

Brigham speared the creature through the neck with a crudely made weapon, sickly, foul-smelling greenish-yellow fluid and red blood splattering him as he popped a large blister-like growth. He shook the disgusting stuff from his brown hair, almost retching.

Brigham was one of the thousands of unlucky individuals who were poor and unfortunate enough to be tossed into the poverty-stricken 3rd district of Nox. The futuristic city was a global powerhouse settled in the middle of Europe, yet it was known for having most of its denizens live in awful conditions in the slums.  
The city was walled and had three districts for each circle. The first and outermost district was known as ‘the heavenly district’, where the leader of the city, simply known as Gear, and his council, as well as other rich people resided.

The second district was where the middle and working-class generally lived. Some of the higher-ups even lived there.

The third district, the innermost district, was simply known as ‘the hell district’. It was where the scummiest of the scum, the poorest of the poor were put. Gear’s horrid human testing labs were all there, at the cost of the safety of the people in the slums. There was none of the fancy futuristic aesthetic to be found there.

Recently, many of the amalgamations of rot and human flesh, Rots, as he had appropriately dubbed them, had escaped, consuming any moving thing they could get their teeth on.

Brigham was one of the unfortunates, tossed into the slums as a young boy. For years, the only thing that worried him was eating. But once he had pulled that lever-  
His train of thought was abruptly interrupted as another Rot charged him. As he lifted his crudely-made spear, the vague thought that these were once humans made him hesitate.

The Rot was on him in an instant, tearing into his shoulder. He screamed, falling backwards onto the rough, broken pavement. He had only just escaped the lab an hour ago, barely in one piece. Was he to die so soon, his legacy being the man who unleashed terror and certain death upon the whole district, perhaps the whole city? The whole world?

The creature was torn away from his body, and he scrambled away, pressing himself into the far wall of the dark alley. He curled up, covering his face, awaiting death.

The Rot let out a horrid, garbled shriek as it presumably died, a sound he imagined to be a skull being shattered and the clipping of hooves following after.  
When he looked up again, he saw not a human, but another creature entirely. A centaur? No, not quite. Not the centaur you would see in Greek Mythology books.

He couldn’t quite make out the details of the figure in the darkness of night.

“Get fucking moving, idiot, they’ll have heard the shriek. They’re gonna converge on this area and go straight for us, and we’ve got a rebellion to lead.” the centaur-thing, male, judging by the voice, snarled.

I didn’t know what that meant, but I nodded nonetheless and got up. My life sucked up to this point, but I wasn’t willing to kick the bucket just yet.

The centaur, as I had no other name for him, signaled with a single finger over his mouth to be quiet. He went into the streets, which were empty at the moment, and I followed after, light on my feet.

“When the alarms go off, don’t be surprised. Once we’ve assessed the situation, we’re evacuating everyone. Don’t think we’ll let you off easy, either. You started this, dickhead.” he hissed, stepping carefully down the brick road to the nearest exit into the second district.

I tilted my head, power walking just to keep up with him. “Sir, the gate in this direction is off limits, it’s only for authorized personnel-”

“It’s a damn good thing I’m here, then.”

A voice rippled throughout the streets from speakers dotted here and there.

 _Every district three resident, head toward the nearest exit. All residents, head to the second district._ Once that ended, in the distance, I heard a faint _all district two residents must stay in their homes. If you are out, enter any nearby open buildings._

I covered my ears once the sirens erupted, the wailing sound feeling like it was splitting my ears.

The centaur pulled me into an alley that reeked of filth.

People poured out of shacks, each covering their ears like me myself. One burly man pulled open a man-hole, and they all climbed down one after the other, heading into the

sewer catacombs. After about five minutes, the sirens went dead, and he re-emerged from the alley, brushing a cobweb off one goat-like leg.

Judging by the way he constantly glanced around, ducking into hiding places whenever he saw citizens, and moved very quietly, I deduced that he was not keen on being found.

A bang rolled through the streets, and we both in unison turned, seeing a single, beaten-up trash can knocked over. And beyond it.. _Oh, fuck._

A group of Rots stood there, staring silently.

“Get on.”

I turned to the centaur, the moon peeking through a cloud just enough to illuminate the earth below, revealing a mask of cool disinterest on the man’s face.

“What?”

He crouched lower, just a little, and I stared at him for a moment. The Rots inched closer.

He grabbed me and pulled me up onto his back, grunting when I landed on one dark-green feathered wing. Wings?

I had no time to ponder this as he turned and took off. Not quite fully on his back, I threw my leg up and over awkwardly.

He lept over a pile of old debris, and I gasped as I became airborne for a split second, clutching on to the back of his shirt desperately.

The Rots chased clumsily, most of them tripping over their own legs.

I saw the gate up ahead through the murky darkness, and flood lights switched on as we grew nearer. People in camo suits holding guns rushed out to meet us from hidden doors on either side of the gate, and I prepared to get shot. Surprisingly, though, they ran right on by, going after the Rots instead.

The wide ornately-carved stone gates swung open slowly, and the man kept going without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akskhekdjsahjsad the chapters are gonna get longer, this was just a prologue thingy to get the story in motion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever actually releasing anything decent to the world haha,,,, i\sdfhusdfisdfi


End file.
